Charmed, I'm sure
by sthrnpanther06
Summary: Nan Flanigan is dead, Russell Edgington is alive and the gang is in trouble. Light and dark fight again as leaders strategies and armies are recruited. New characters are introduced and season 5 is disregarded for the most part. Alcide/OC, with some Eric/Sookie


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You'll notice the influences of both charmed and true blood thoughout the chapter - and story to come.**

The smooth voice of Frank Sanatra was playing on the stereo, candles were lit in the newly completed living room and Sara had just finished a wonderfully relaxing shower. Tying the sash on her robe, Sara walked into the bare kitchen, grabbed a white wine glass from the self, pulled the chilled chardonnay from the fridge and poured herself a glass when the door blew open. Startled, Sara dropped the glass and jumped again as she felt the sting as a couple shards of glass slice her fingers. "Damn It", her relaxing night was ruined. Sara turned around, her eyes flashing with supernatural energy as she stalked towards the entryway to face her intruder.

Before she could even make it out of the kitchen, Eric was standing leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "Looks like you were expecting me." He smirked.

Ignoring his comment, Sara turned and got another glass from the shelf, pouring yet another glass of chardonnay. "I was wondering when we'd see you around here." She turned, walking back towards Eric, barefoot, she only came up to his shoulder, but being the older of the two she utilized her power to intimidate the Viking before her, "I spent the night before last thinking you were dead and last night planning how I was going to kill you. Tonight was reserved for relaxation and zero thoughts of you."

"Oh how you wound me, like a stake to the heart."

"Right, well, if you're going to turn into a large pile of goo, please do it outside, I'm starting the kitchen remodel tomorrow." Sara walked past him into the living room. With a wave of her hand, the fireplace roared to life and more candles and sconces around the room flickered with warm candle light. Sitting herself comfortably on the new couch, Sara took a sip of her wine as she really sized up Eric. "She's downstairs Eric, won't even get up off the bed to go to her coffin and let me change the bloody sheets. The way she looked when she showed up, I truly thought you were dead. I couldn't think of any other reason she'd come here alone and that upset. I couldn't get a word of English out of her all night, had to keep muddling through the old Swedish. Finally, last night she got a hold of herself and told me what happened with the witches. Not smart for the dead to try and take down a necromancer…and why on earth would you sacrifice yourself for a fairy? Twice apparently, unless you're going to deny the fact that you smell as if – "

Sara was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. She raised an eyebrow at Eric, "expecting company?" she asked, walking to open the front door. She called over her shoulder, "Eric, help me out. There's got to be a joke here…A blonde, a Medium and a Were walk into a bar…" She feels a cool breeze on her back and her robe flutters in the breeze as Eric uses his speed to appear behind her.

"They're with me."

"Alrighty then. Wasn't really planning on company tonight." Sara backed away, allowing her new company threw the threshold." Sara took Sookie's hand pulling her towards the stairs. "Come little fairy, let's get you in the bath – I promise it'll make you feel better. Boys, there's beer in the fridge and Eric will show you where the temporary liquor cabinet is before he goes downstairs to deal with a personal matter – right Eric."

"Might want to put some clothes on while you're up there, before the mutt drools on your new furniture." Eric called as he led the others into the rather bare bones kitchen.

"Ugh, you haven't had him house-trained yet? Clothes, grrr. You really know how to put a damper on a girls evening." She called over her shoulder, still tugging Sookie upstairs. With a flick of her hand, the candles that lined the hallway flickered to life, softly lighting the hallway that led to the master bedroom.

Sookie was still in shock as she followed the beautiful woman. Fiery red hair hung in soft curly tendrils down her back, her fair skin was warm to the touch. _Almost like Alcide_, Sookie thought, coming out of her shock, Sookie noticed she couldn't hear what the woman was thinking. Trying harder to listen, Sookie realized it wasn't that she couldn't hear, it was that the woman was thinking in a language she didn't understand. Suddenly the candles in lit the darkend hallway and Sookie realized she was definitely dealing with another supernatural being – something she really should have figured when Alcide came to get her on Eric's orders. Sookie shuffled compliantly as she was led into what she assumed was the master bedroom. Candles immediately lit as the woman walked into the room and Sookie took in the scene around her. A low, platform bed stood centered on the far wall with four white curtains hanging from the ceiling giving the bed the impression it was a four poster. Centered above the bed was a beautiful chandelier. The floor was dark wood with animal furs spread around as carpet and Sookie noticed a beautiful stone faced wall with a giant fireplace to her right as she was led towards what she assumed was the bathroom. Turning to her right, past the fireplace Sookie notice she was being led through the master closet, lit by another chandelier and more sconces –_ did this woman not own a lightbulb?_

The woman's voice broke Sookie out of her own thoughts, "I simply prefer candlelight, call me old fashioned." The woman said, chuckling as she finished her thought as if laughing a an inside joke.

"You can hear me?"

"Yes."

"What are you?"

"That's a long story for another time, "she said, releasing Sookie's hand. "We're here. If you thought you liked the bedroom, you are in for a treat." With that, Sara pushed open the bathroom door to reveal what Sookie thought was a bathroom to rival that of any spa in the world. To her left two older vanities stood as counters with large white sinks sitting on them, on her right, a large walk in shower with multiple showerheads, glass walls and a cobblestone floor. Centered on the far wall, inside a large bay window was a beautiful soaking tub. The walls were painted to look like a forest of birch trees in winter with a large armoir taking up a corner, its shelves appearing to overflow with towels, and glass containers full of what Sookie could only guess were herbs, salts and soaps. Her attention was drawn away from the room and back to the woman as the bathtub began to fill. The redheaded woman took a set of towels of the armoir and held them in her arms as she appeared to study the glass jars. "You looked like you need to relax and forget, huh." she said, "lavender and chamomile and honey it is." Scooping her ingredients into a small white pouch, Sookie watched as she tied the bag shut and tossed it into the water as if she was steeping tea. "Strip now hun, the bath will relax you. I'll have tea ready when you're done. Just make sure you don't submerge yourself – don't want you to run off to the Fairy Realm on accident, now do we?"

"You know about the Fairy Realm?"

"I know lots of things dear. Now, hand over the bloody clothes, I'm afraid these are beyond repair."

Sookie blushed when she realized the woman wasn't going to leave until she had her clothes. A need for modesty came over Sookie as she turned away from the redhead to strip. She heard a chuckle from behind her, "you humans and your modesty." Suddenly a metal basket appeared next to Sookie. "Just place them in there. I'll leave you in peace – I've probably left the boys to their own devices long enough. I'll send Eric or Pam to get clothes from your house, "she paused, " – or did you bring a bag?"

"There should be a bag in the truck."

"Alright then, you're bag will be up here shortly." Sookie felt the woman caress her head as she whispered, "Relax Sookie, let the water wash away, the cares and troubles of the day; arise refreshed without a peep, ready for a dreamless sleep. I call upon the ancient power, for your help this sacred hour. I am one of the three, as I will so mote it be." Sookie felt a warmth spread through her at the spell worked its magic as her inhibitions left and she began to strip for her bath.

Leaving the fairy to her relaxation, Sara muttered, "I was the one who was supposed to be relaxing tonight." Remembering she said she'd put clothes on, Sara grabbed her forest green dress from the closet as she exited the bathroom. Tossing it over her head she grabbed a dark brown leather belt and began cinching it around her waist as she padded back downstairs.

Sara took in the scene in her living room as she descended the stairs. The Were had lazily draped is large body over her sofa, looking into the fire with a blank expression in his eyes and a Budweiser in his hand. The medium was snuggled under a blanket, sitting on the chaise in the corner, his expression also blank. She decided to take care of him first, she'd need to bind his powers for the night – he seemed a bit out of control and an out of control medium was a liability she didn't need. Sara walked over to the dark skinned man and sat down. Pulling him into a motherly embrace, she began to rub his back. "What's your name child?" she murmured quietly.

"Lafayette, ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you Lafayette. My name is Sara." She continued to rub soothing circles on his back, "I'm going to bind your powers for now Lafayette – you're a bit too emotional right now to control them and we don't know who might feel the need to take advantage, alright."

Lafayette, straightened up and looked at her, "You can do that? Jesus was always trying to get me to embrace it, but you can make it go away?"

"You do need to embrace it, being a medium is part of who you are – but you need training. For now, I'm going to bind your powers, tomorrow we start training, as you get stronger the binds will slowly release until you are fully in control, ok?"

Lafayette nodded and Sara placed her hands on either side of his face and began chanting, "You are safe you need not fear, spirits that are far from here. It is control you need, but you are weak – I bind your powers as I speak. As you learn and as you grow, soon your powers you will know. I am one of the three, as I will so mote it be." Lafayette felt a warmth spread through him and then it was as if a door within his mind shut and locked. "Now, off to bed with you, young one." Sara stood and held out a hand, "come with me."

Putting Lafayette to bed, Sara returned her attention to the master bath. With a wave of her hand, Sookie's bag was sitting on a chair by the tub, and a pull at her subconscious told Sookie it was time to get out. Wordlessly, she stood, dried herself and got dressed in a tank top and shorts for bed. She padded back into the main hall, unsurprised to see the redheaded woman waiting patiently for her. She opened a door and Sookie walked in, proceeding to walk straight to the bed and get it. Sara walked over, closed the blinds and tucked Sookie in as if she was a small child. By the time Sara was shutting the bedroom door, Sookie was already in a dreamless sleep.

Sara made her way back downstairs where the sounds of a whispered argument met her sensitive ears. "Eric, don't antagonize the guests – you invited them here. There's only one reason you would. Care to tell me why you've claimed sanctuary and my protection?" She sat on a high-backed chair by the fireside and as Alcide looked on, her wine glass appeared on the table at her side. Alcide jumped up, "what the fuck?"

"Sit" Alcide felt his body sit on the sofa before he could even think about doing anything else. He set his beer down and rubbed his hands on his face. Looking back at the woman before him, he scented the air – she smelled of the earth, dirt, wood, the forest on a spring day. Power radiated from her in waves, and Alcide had never felt the compulsion of a command like he had hers. He realized she was studying him as well and feeling self conscious turned to address Eric. "Why didn't you just kill the bastard. I thought you said it was done."

Sara took a sip of her wine, "Yes, child, I think it is time you explain what is going on. And introducing your pet is a fine place to start." She set the glass down, "Pam, would you please join us." She called out as suddenly Pam appeared, kneeling before Sara, he head bowed in submission.

"Are you feeling better dear?" she asked, leaning forward and placing two fingers under Pam's chin lifting it till they were looking eye to eye.

"Yes Priestess, I'm sorry I bothered you."Pam replied. Alcide noted it was probably one of the first times he'd ever heard her voice sound so soft, without that bitchy air of haughty superiority.

"No bother." Sara dismissed with a wave of her hand. Tucking her feet up underneath her on the chair, Sara picked up her glass once again and turned her eyes to Eric. "You've ruined my night and turned my home into some sort of supernatural hotel - explain yourself." To Alcide, it didn't appear like she was asking. He'd never seen Eric take orders from anyone, especially a woman, but before his eyes, Eric was on one knee before the red-haired beauty, he head bowed. "Oh, now you want to be formal. You owe me a new wine glass and an introduction."

Eric stood, motioning to Alcide, "Priestess, may I present Alcide Herveaux."

Sara held out a hand, Alcide rose and crossed the room, kneeling before the Priestess, the pressed his lips to the fingers of her outstretched hand. "You may call me Sara."

"Yes ma'am."

"Why so sad Alcide?"

"It's been a long few days ma'am."

Sara leaned over and pushed a lock of brown hair out of Alcide's eyes. "Such sadness in your eyes…torn between what was and what might have been. Spells and herbs can calm a troubled mind, but there isn't any magic in this world to mend a broken heart. Go for a run Alcide, I'm sure it'll make you feel better, there'll be a fresh change of clothes on the porch when you get back and I'll show you to your room." The dismissal was evident in her expression and Alcide got up and walked towards the front door. Opening it, he was greeted by two vampires he didn't want to see. A growl rumbled low in his chest until a soft voice from behind him called, "It is alright. They mean me no harm – let them in and go for your run."

Alcide opened the door further as the voice called again, "Bill, Jessica, won't you please come in." The two speed past and Alcide shut the door behind him, his mind slowly fixating itself on the striking red haired woman with the soft voice as his body shifted into that of a beautiful white wolf. Howling, Alcide took off into the surrounding woods, suddenly afraid to get too far away from the beauty inside that he'd left in the company of four fangers.

"Jessica, lovely to see you again. Please, sit." Sara welcomed the two into the living room, and gestured for Jessica to sit with Pam on the couch. "Bill, to what do I owe the honor of a visit from the King of Louisiana."

"We need sanctuary, priestess."

"I'm really starting to think you people believe I'm running a hotel here. "

"Who else is he-"

"That's not your concern." Sara cut him off. She stood up from her chair and faced the two vampires. "Now, Bill please sit, Eric was just about to tell me what the hell is going on."

Eric spend the next hour explaining everything from the kidnapping of Bill, to his sending Alcide to protect Sookie, Eric's killing of Russell's mate, to the events with the witches. As he was finishing up, Alcide walked back in, clothed in just a pair of pajama pants. Sara's eyes went from Eric to Alcide and everyone else's eyes followed. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"yes thank you." Alcide replied, finding it more than a little awkward to have everyone's eyes on him.

"I find the night air very healing. There's a calming peace to it that stills even the most overactive of minds." Turning attention back to herself, Sara addressed Pam and Jessica, "Ladies, downstairs with you, it's almost dawn." Dismissing them, she turned back to Alcide, "Alcide, if you wouldn't mind guarding the front door for a little while, I'll come get you in a minute, there's a nice daybed swing out there if you want to relax." Finally, her attention back on the two men in front of her. Alcide could feel the air in the room start to sizzle with electricity as he slipped back out the front door. He laid out on the bed, keeping one ear open, something inside of him wanting to make sure his priestess was safe. Wait, _his _priestess, when did that happen. Debbie just died, he can't already be looking for another woman. But, there were still two vamps in there with her, keeping one ear on what was going on inside was perfectly ok, afterall it was in his nature to be wary of vampires to begin with.

After watching Alcide walk back outside, Sara addressed the two before her. "1,000 years old and still acting like a fool, Eric. What on earth were you thinking – don't answer that. Nan Flannigan is dead, Russell Edgington is not; you boys have a serious problem. Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Alright, sanctuary granted, however, there is always a price. Remember, you are in my debt now. I'll think on things tonight and we'll discuss strategy tomorrow morning." Sara began walking to the front door to get Alcide. She stopped in the doorway and turned back around, "one more thing. There's aren't any humans around and you won't be feeding on the rest of us. There's blood in the freezer downstairs and a microwave for your use. No one under my protection is to be bitten, is that understood?"

"Yes, priestess."

Sara nodded, dismissing them and walking to entryway. "Alcide, you may come in now." She called. Momentarily, Alcide was standing before her. Sara waved her hand and Alcide heard the door click locked. She walked around him, holding her hands up inches from the door, "In this tween time, this dark hour, I call upon a higher power, within the circle that is home evil's gone let safety roam. Spirits earth, air, fire and sea; Sisters please I call to thee, protect the last one of the three, as I will so mote it be." Alcide watched as a shimmer seemed to leave her hands, spreading to the door, and through the walls. It was as if she was activating a magical alarm system. Alcide looked out the window to his left and noticed the forest seemed denser, and a thick morning fog seemed to be rolling in.

Hey all, I'm back. So similar to Hot Blooded, I've got what I think is a great character but I'm not one hundred percent on the actual plot. i'm thinking of pitting my OC Sara's wolf pack against Russell E's wolf pack in a sort of light v. dark fight to the finish.

But, I'm totally open to other ideas so please let me know what you think and where you see this going.


End file.
